Recuerdos de una inocencia robada
by Schwarz Tranen
Summary: Recuerdos de quien menos quisiera... es mi historia, podria alguien entender lo que se vive...
1. Todo tiene un principio

Esta es una historia real, cambie los nombres para proteger la identidad de los verdaderos protagonistas

* * *

**Recuerdos de una inocencia robada**

Fue hace ya 2 años cuando mi pesadilla comenzó, tenia 14 años y era bastante maduro para mi edad

_**Flashback**_

_Mamá ya llegué!! – grité desde la puerta de calle_

_Que bien hijo, mira te presento a un amigo de tu papá – vino a recibirme junto al visitante_

_Hola – le salude_

_Hola Bill – me dijo con un tono dudoso y su mirada me extrañó – te ves mayor de lo que me dijo tu padre, ¿cuantos años tienes?_

_Tengo 14 y gracias por lo de mayor – aparté la mirada, me asustó_

_Wow, 14 años, ya eres casi todo un hombre – me palmeó un hombro y su mirada ya no era dudosa, era definitivamente lasciva, sus ojos saltones me desnudaban con la mirada_

_Buahh... – bostecé falsamente para huir de la situación – lo siento, pero estoy cansado, tengo sueño_

_Entonces acuéstate hijo – me dijo Simone maternalmente – Bill!! – me gritó cuando ya iba en mitad de la escalera – ¿donde esta tu hermano?_

_Eh… creo que esta en una fiesta con Georg – mentí, no le podía decir a mi madre que mi hermano estaba con una chica_

_Oh… entonces vendrá mañana temprano – dijo para si misma y se giró hacia el hombre – que pena que no lo puedas conocer_

_Si no molesto podría venir mañana, así lo conozco y también hablo con Gordon – maldije en silencio._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sé que no dice mucho pero solo es el comienzo  
tengan piedad es mi primer fic  
Cualquier consejo, falta ortografica o todo eso porfa haganmelo saber

Dejen review pliss ^^


	2. Confirmando las sospechas

perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdoooooooon!!!! lo sientoo esque estube castigada y no me podia meter a mi pc pro ahora les traigo es segundo cap...

* * *

Así fue como conocí al antagonista de mis pesadillas y como ya había dicho era maduro para mi edad así que entendí de inmediato sus oscuras intenciones, quise hacerlo pasar por simple paranoia, pero…

_**Flashback**_

_Tom!!, Bill!! Ya nos vamos – gritaba Simone desde la base de la escalera_

_Bajamos corriendo la escalera y subimos al auto, suponíamos que era un viaje al campo, porque había una carpa y otros accesorios de acampar_

_Donde vamos? – pregunte mas por costumbre que por otra razón_

_Ohh… lo siento chicos, olvide decirles que vamos al campo del amigo de Gordon – sentí una patada en el estomago con sus palabras_

_Y como se llama él? – realmente no se por que lo pregunte, tal vez soy masoquista – nunca me dijiste su nombre_

_En serio? juraría que te lo dije – no sonó muy convencida de sus palabras_

_Pero no lo hiciste – insistí muy masoquistamente_

_Bueno, bueno, creo que se llama Axel, si Axel Fuchs_

_Ah… - fue lo único que pude decir, porque su nombre me hizo estremecer_

_A la hora de viaje llegamos a un campo vacío, solo tenia un par de árboles por ahí y nada mas_

_Hola – dijo muy animado Axel y al primero que saludo fue a mi – como están?_

_Bien, gracias – dijimos los cuatro a la vez y luego reímos_

_Un par de horas después jugábamos al tenis con sus hijos y la pelota se fue tras unos arbustos, me toco ir a buscarla y Axel me siguió para "Advertirme" que había un pozo, bueno no era exactamente un pozo, sino que un agujero gigante y la pelota había caído allí, baje a buscarla y Axel bajo tras de mi, se me acerco por la espalda y comenzó haciéndome cosquillas, luego movió las manos hacia mas abajo y se cerco a mi entrepierna, trate de soltarme pero él tenia mas fuerza que yo y no lo logre_

_Por que tardaron tanto? – pregunto mi madre preocupada_

_Bill se enredo en una rama – respondió Axel por mi, no podía hablar, estaba nervioso_

_Aun temblaba por como me había tocado Axel, no alcanzo a tocar mi miembro porque comencé a moverme desesperadamente y a darle codazos en las costillas para que me soltara, y como aun temblaba media hora después me salvé de tener que acampar allí, porque quien sabe lo que habría pasado de noche y en ese lugar tan desolado_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

acotacion: Fuchs significa zorro y el tipejo este es un viejo zorro ¬¬

espero demerarme menos en subir los capis  
y porfis si se les ocurre cualquier cosa o idea para el fic diganme  
xq se me acaban los capis qe tengo escritos y se me seca la cabeza para escribir mas

una ultima cosita si no es mucho pedir  
un review pliss, que si les gusta, que si no, si les da igual,  
si quieren matarme, matar a un personaje... wherever...


	3. Tu cumpleaños no es feliz

nose si me demore mas o menos pro aki esta el sig recuerdo (capii) de **recuerdos de una inocencia robada  
**(el cap transcurre en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Axel)

* * *

Aun me estremezco al recordar como sus manos recorrían mi torso y el borde se mi pantalón, pero eso fue solo el comienzo

_**Flashback**_

_Hola, como están?, gracias por venir – al primero que se acerco fue a mi, como siempre_

_Realmente pensé que me libraría ese día de ver la cara de lujuria de Axel cuando me miraba, pero me equivocaba medio a medio, porque solo un par de horas después, cerca de la 9 de la noche se me acercó, desgraciadamente estaba solo, Tom estaba con sus hijos y aprovechando la situación puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y luego comenzó a bajarlas, como masajeando mi pecho y luego más abajo y más…, temblé y lo notó, por lo que se separó un poco de mi y dudó un momento, luego volvió a acercarse._

_Sube conmigo – dijo tan cerca de mi oído que sentí su aliento ardiente quemándome la cara_

_Yo no podía moverme, los músculos no me respondían, así que volvió a acercarse y susurro en mi oído_

_Vamos, acompáñame, no te haré daño, solo haré algo que te gustará… - dijo con un tono sombrío_

_Mis músculos se tensaron por la sorpresa y el miedo y me levante mecánicamente, no quería seguirlo, pero no tenia argumentos para negarme así que camine tras él con las piernas casi de papel, temblaban demasiado para sostenerme así que tuve que apoyarme en las paredes, me llevo a la última habitación del pasillo y se acerco a mi, yo retrocedí instintivamente y él se siguió acercando, choque con el borde de la cama y caí sentado con la cara mirando directamente a su entrepierna, se acercó aún más si era posible y trató de restregar su miembro contra mi, habia aguantado la respiracion al caer a la cama y mis pulmones rogaron por aire en el momento mas inoportuno, espire frente al bulto que habia a centimetros de mi cara y vi en su rostro un asomo de exitacion, mi respiración caliente estaba despertando a su demonio, por suerte Tom y los otros 2 niños de Axel llegaron en ese momento haciendo escándalo en el piso, Axel se puso nervioso y salio de la habitación dejándome solo y muerto de miedo, pálido y helado_

_Entró mi hermano a la habitación y me preguntó que hacia allí con Axel y no supe que responder_

_Eehhh…nada, yo…yo esta..estaba aquí aburr..ido y con algo de frio, luego lleg..llego Axel y me..me dijo que baje, ju..justo cuando llegaron uss..tedes – logre inventarle algo y de paso lo hice sentir culpable por dejarme solo_

_Lo siento Bill – dijo con carita de pena – no quise dejarte solo, es que te demorabas mucho en comer_

_Pero podias esperarme unos minutos – todo el estrés de la situación que habia pasado con Axel me hacia lloriquear – y no lo hiciste_

_Ohhuuu, lo siento hermanito – se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente, tambien noto que aun temblaba – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, estas helado, tienes mucho frio?_

_Si, mucho – sentia mi cuerpo helado, pero sinceramente no tenia frio, temblaba mas de miedo, aunque me sentia algo extraño y rigido_

_Ten, toma mi camiseta – se quito una de las dos que siempre llevaba – esta tibia_

_Temblaba tanto que Tom tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme la camiseta y lograr hacer entrar en calor mi cuerpo_

_Creo que vas a enfermarte – dijo como si fuera un medico en pleno examen_

_Rayos – fue mi unica respuesta, en ese momento mi mente no daba para nada mas_

**_Fin Flashback

* * *

_**

se agradece la lectura y se agradeceria tambien un review  
cualkier expresion en contra o a favor del fic se puede en un review  
tambien quejarse del exceso de comas, en un review  
por aora no se puede matar a Axel... talves lo aga yo en persona la prox ves ke lo vea  
(las respuestas que dejo aveces en los reviews salen con el nick Schwarz Engel xq ese era el ke iba a poner originalmente pro ya abia alguien registrado asi, poreso tube ke poner otro nick... pro soi yo)


End file.
